Yuuki's Sacrifice
by kulisu
Summary: A VK oneshot. Mainly YuukixKaname with small hints of YuukixZero. VERY angsty.


**Just a oneshot. I haven't tried writing one of these before... I wrote it while on the reception computer, while at my mum's work. Primarily YuukixKaname, with small hints of YuukixZero. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Once, in a small house, in the middle of nowhere there lived a boy and his twin. Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu. They were once attacked by a rare species, a pureblood. It was a rare species of vampire that could turn a human into a vampire. No other kind could. Then, during the attack the older twin, Zero, was bitten. He fainted and never saw what happened to his beloved twin Ichiru. Zero was taken to a house of an older man and his adopted daughter, Kaien and Yuuki Cross. The girl was in love with another pureblood and ever since he was attacked, that was the very thing that he hated. The pureblood's name was Kuran Kaname. Zero had felt like killing him since they first met and had even tried once. That wasn't enough to kill him, however and the two became enemies forever...<p>

*present day*

Now everyone, apart from Ichiru who is still missing, is living at the refined school, Cross Academy. They now had a class full of vampires, yet Kaname was still the only pureblood. Their daily life had nothing more than school and guarding the secret of the Night Class, that class of vampires, from the Day Class, humans who had no idea what the Night Class really consisted of.

"All right, all right, step back!" Yuuki yelled, as she tried to hold the Day Class back. "Eveybody get back to your dorms, right now! It's getting late and we don't need you to make things worse!" Zero practically screamed, unable to hold back. The Day Class ran away, frightened and the two went back to their dorms while the Night Class walked over to class.

*the next day*

Zero and Yuuki had been up all night, making sure the Day Class weren't looking for the Night Class. After all, it was their job as prefects. They had fallen asleep in class again. Yuuki's best friend, Wakaba Sayori, woke the two up. "Huh? Y-Yori-chan, we fell asleep again? Sorry..." "It's okay, Yuuki," the young student replied, "just make sure it doesn't happen again, all right? You'll get supplementary classes."

*3 hours later*

"Supplementary classes are over!" Said the Day Class teacher. He then walked over to Zero and Yuuki. "Kiryuu-kun, Cross-chan, I don't want to see you two in here again, got it?" Yuuki answered 'yes', but Zero was lost in his own world. "Kiryuu-kun... Kiryuu-kun!" The teacher snapped a ruler at the desk and Zero snapped out of it.

*a few minutes later*

"Zero?" Yuuki questioned. "What was wrong?" "Just leave me alone." Zero coldly replied and Yuuki sat down. _Something's bothering Zero..._ She thought _I need to find out what it is! I'll help him through it! Yeah..._

She nodded and walked out of class. Moving outside, she started with her prefect duties. They did fine until night.

*after guarding the night class from fangirls*

"Well," Yuuki started "we should get going, shouldn't we? You know? Patrols?" Zero walked off without saying a word. "Wait, Zero! Come back!" Yuuki shouted to try to get him to come back, but no use.

She ran after him, thinking about what could be wrong.

*just before she caught up to zero*

For some reason, Kaname was out that night. Zero caught his eye and the two walked towards each other. "Kuran Kaname, what do you want?" "You know, Zero, it's very rude not to call your senior by their first name."

Zero pulled out his vampire hunting gun, the Bloody Rose, and pointed it at Kaname.

Just then, Yuuki ran up to the two. "No, Zero! Stop!" She yelled. She knew that a shot from a hunter's could easily kill a vampire. What she didn't know was that Kaname was Kuran Kaname, the first pureblood in existence. He could withstand almost anything. _Almost._

Zero shot him in the heart, which weakened him down to just a wolf for a power.

Yuuki tried to save Kaname, but it too late. One more attack could end him. "Well if that's the case" Yuuki said bravely "I will fight by Kaname-senpai's side. Until the very end. Get ready to fight me, Zero."

Zero had no hesitation, he quickly ended the pureblood's life. "NO! Kaname-senpai!"

In the last few seconds of his life he bit Yuuki. "Yuuki," he uttered his last words "stay with me. Forever."

Yuuki suddenly went through a huge transformation. She changed from a human to a vampire. A pureblood vampire. Kaname's sister. Well, ancestor, but he was reborn as her brother. "Big brother!" She tried to use her healing abilities to save him, she told herself she would do anything for her elder brother.

"Don't..." She choked. "Don't die. _Please,_ big brother. Don't die." "I'm sorry, Yuuki. For now, there's nothing neither you, nor I can do. It's a path that everyone has to deal with. Death."

As Kaname realised that his last word would be death, he vanished. Yuuki and Zero both realised two things. One. Killing a pureblood will give you an extremely dark future. And two. The last word being death would mean bad things for the Academy.

*a few days later*

"W-What... What's happening?" Yuuki suddenly realised she couldn't live on without her older brother. Her vampire instincts took over. She grabbed a piece of glass and shoved it through her heart. She took the Artemis Rod, an anti-vampire weapon, to use against herself.

She took Artemis. A strange flash of light came through and Artemis changed. It was now Artemis Scythe. She realised she had no will or power left and quickly chopped off her head.

Zero walked in after she'd died and noticed Artemis and a piece of glass stained with pureblood blood.

He informed the Chairman of the incident and nobody ever heard from a pureblood again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Please R&amp;R. Hey, I just realised, I haven't written a serious fic like this, either. So, this was really just an experiment, wasn't it? Yeah. So, what'd you think?<strong>


End file.
